Mixing Memory and Desire
by Leikkona
Summary: [ Août 2013 - 31 jours, 31 textes ] [ UA - Yoruichi x Soi Fon ] "Reste ici." Soi Fon s'était inclinée. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elle n'obéirait pas. Parce qu'elle était capable de suivre sa princesse jusqu'au bout du monde, même si cela faisait d'elle une exilée pour sauver des gens qu'elle connaissait à peine.
1. Evidence

_Août 2012 n'a pas été productif pour les drabbles. Août 2013 sera une autre histoire ! Je tiens à remercier Arienlys, qui est ma partenaire de choc dans ce défi, ainsi que Wilwarin et Fujikujaku, qui subissent mes chouinements et mes idées pendant que j'écris, ainsi que mes premiers jets._

_Les prompts viennent de la communauté LJ "100_prompts"._

**Mixing Memory and Desire**_ sera une histoire au déroulement chronologique s'étalant sur les 100 ans entre Turn Back the Pendulum et le manga, et ira peut être un peu plus loin (la borne chronologique finale n'a pas encore été déterminée). Au programme, du Yoruichi / Soi Fon, des relations familiales (et amicales) et, en arrière-plan, d'autres pairings qui se baladent._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**001 - Evidence**

Yoruichi ouvrit la porte de ses appartements en silence. Sa garde du corps ne l'y attendait pas. Avec un sourire noir, plus tremblant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, elle se força à se détendre. Elle allait avoir toute liberté pour se préparer et disparaître, sans avoir à se soucier de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à Soi Fon. Le haori tomba sur le sol et, en quelques pas, elle rejoignit l'armoire. Elle ne pouvait emmener que le minimum vital avec elle. Son sabre... Prendre quelques petites choses précieuses à vendre... Modifier sa tenue...

Le glissement de la porte la fit se redresser, un frisson mal contenu descendant le long de sa nuque. Elle se retourna, sur ses gardes, et croisa les yeux de Soi Fon. Sans un mot, la jeune femme s'approcha, les yeux fixés sur l'étole blanche avec laquelle elle tentait de masquer son visage, et l'aida, les mains sûres, fixant solidement le tissu autour de sa tête.

- Que vient-il de se passer, Yoruichi-sama ?

Le ton était respectueux, presque trop bas pour être entendu. La réponse ne vint pas. La capitaine de la Deuxième Division se concentrait sur ses mains, jouant avec les gants de son uniforme, fébrile et impatiente. Dans un élan d'irrespect, la garde du corps posa à nouveau la question, plus fort. Cela fit presque sourire sa supérieure.

- Je ne veux pas t'impliquer là-dedans, Soi Fon.  
- Ne le suis-je pas déjà, maintenant que je vous ai vue ?

Son regard était trop clair, son expression trop déterminée. Yoruichi savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du être fascinée, qu'elle ne devait pas se dire que peut-être, peut-être... Elle se ressaissit et se redressa. Soi Fon était à ses ordres. Si elle était incapable d'en prononcer un seul devant ces yeux là, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de valser au coeur du Central pour aller sauver ses amis.

- Reste ici. Tu y serais plus en sécurité.  
- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondue, Yoruichi-sama.

Avec un sursaut devant sa propre irrévérence, la jeune femme baissa les yeux et s'inclina, malgré tout, par respect pour sa supérieure. Yoruichi lui avait trop bien enseigné à parfois faire preuve de plus d'éclat et à ne pas hésiter à aller au-delà de ses ordres. La gorge de la plus âgée se serra. Cette affaire était la sienne. Les risques étaient bien trop grands. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Soi Fon si sa princesse avait pour amis des idiots aussi dédiés à ceux qu'ils aimaient. Elle n'était pas mieux qu'eux. L'inquiétude pesait sur elle

- Je n'ai pas le temps, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas le temps, reste ici, ne t'inquiète pas et...

Sa voix s'emballa et le regard de Soi Fon remonta pour rencontrer le sien. Sa conscience lui rappellait, obsédante, qu'elle l'avait trop bien entraînée. Qu'elle l'avait trop bien modelée entre ses mains, faisant d'elle quelqu'un dont elle n'était pas capable de se passer, quelqu'un de bien trop dévouée à une princesse excentrique. A une femme suicidaire. Une déesse qui n'en avait pas la carrure.

- Je suis à votre service, Yoruichi-sama.

Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'elle n'obéirait pas.


	2. I'm Here

_Second drabble pour cette petite histoire~ pas le plus palpitant à mon humble avis (ah, désolée, j'ai un faible pour le suivant ;) ) mais nécessaire :D  
_

* * *

**002.I'm here**

L'attente était insupportable. Soi Fon n'avait pas le talent requis pour entrer au coeur du Central pour sauver les amis de la princesse Shihouin. Elle avait pu l'aider à amener les corps inanimés des capitaines et lieutenants hollowifiés et elle s'était proposée de rester monter la garde. Le silence était oppressant. Elle ne cessait de se retourner pour contempler les... (elle arrêta sa pensée en plein vol. "Cadavres". Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils étaient. Du moins l'espérait-elle) amis d'Urahara. Les masques blêmes et les yeux vides, enfoncés dans les ténèbres, lui donnaient l'impression d'être en permanence suivie et observée. Le manque de mouvement était plus terrifiant que tout ce qu'elle avait affronté. Ses épaules se crispèrent et elle se releva, les mains serrées autour de la garde de son sabre. Elle devait se détendre. Elle devait être prête si quelqu'un arrivait et...

Elle dégaina son sabre en apercevant un éclair du coin de l'oeil. Yoruichi lui sourit en déposant ses amis en sécurité. Les épaules de la jeune garde du corps se baissèrent et elle rangea sa lame, s'approchant des deux hommes pour les aider à transporter les officiers hollowifiés. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ses réticences et à sa fraîcheur envers le scientifique. Sa princesse lui faisait confiance. Son regard tomba à nouveau sur les masques, morbides rappels d'une scène qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre aide que celle qu'ils pourraient leur fournir. Kisuke Urahara était, et cela la peinait de le reconnaître, l'homme de la situation.

- Je vous rejoindrais dès que possible. Il faut que quelqu'un les distraie un peu. Kisuke...  
- Fais-moi confiance, Yoruichi-san. Je m'occupe de tout.

L'étole recouvrit à nouveau son visage et elle disparut en un clin d'oeil. Sur le dos de Soi Fon, le poids d'une lieutenante hollowifiée, trop jeune, bien trop jeune, se fit plus lourd, pendant que le regard d'Urahara se faisait plus sérieux, le corps inanimé du capitaine Hirako dans les bras. Derrière eux, Tessai ouvrait ce qui allait devenir leur unique porte de sortie.

**~o~**

Soi Fon s'était installée sur la terrasse du petit magasin, maintenant que les corps inanimés avaient été déposés dans le sous-sol et protégés par des kekkais. Kisuke s'était aussitôt mis au travail, malgré ses paupières lourdes, rongé par l'inquiétude et le remord. Tessai était resté silencieux et lui avait descendu le peu de nourriture qu'ils avaient pu récupérer depuis leur arrivée, avant de venir servir de quoi boire à la jeune femme. Lorsque l'aube s'était levée, il était reparti s'occuper du scientifique. Elle n'avait jamais réellement fréquenté le capitaine des Kido Corps et, pendant l'attente, sa présence muette avait quelque chose de rassurant. Tout ce qu'elle savait de lui se limitait à ce qu'elle avait vu lorsqu'il venait rejoindre ses amis, alors qu'elle restait deux pas en arrière, dans les ombres de la princesse Shihouin.

Elle était déterminée à rester éveillée jusqu'à ce que Yoruichi revienne. Assise en tailleur, elle contemplait les couleurs changeantes du ciel, l'aurore aux doigts de rose étalant ses merveilles au-dessus des toits d'une ville qui lui était inconnue. Elle en rata presque la forme féline qui remontait la rue, prenant son temps, avant de venir s'écrouler entre ses jambes.

- Tu m'attendais ?  
- Cela fait partie de mon travail, Yoruichi-sama.


	3. Funeral

_Aurais-je un faible pour ce texte ? C'est possible ! Ce texte a été écrit très rapidement, beaucoup plus que je ne m'y attendais, et j'en suis très satisfaite._

_A votre bon plaisir~_

* * *

Le mois d'avril arriva en silence, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Yoruichi passait tout son temps sous sa forme féline, pour économiser leurs maigres rations. Soi Fon se chargeait, avec son aide, de remplir les placards en volant sur les marchés, la main leste et le pied sûr. Parfois, elle ne résistait pas et s'emparait d'un peu plus de poisson, de brochettes laissées sans surveillance, un petit plus qui agrémentait les pauvres repas. Tessai s'occupait de la cuisine, du ménage, de surveiller Kisuke, présence rassurante que rien ne faisait bouger. Et Kisuke... Depuis deux mois qu'ils étaient arrivés, il n'avait presque pas quitté le sous-sol. Une fois, alors qu'elle venait lui descendre son repas, Soi Fon l'avait vu se pencher sur le masque d'Hirako, ses mains tremblantes posées dans les longues mèches blondes. Paralysée, elle l'avait vu murmurer, encore et encore, du bout des lèvres, des paroles qui semblaient avoir perdu tout leur sens. L'instant s'était brisé quand elle avait fait un pas en avant. Comme un animal acculé, il s'était redressé, la pupille dilatée, terrifié, l'espace d'une seconde, avant de reprendre son expression souriante, vide et inquiétante. Elle l'avait forcé à s'asseoir, l'avait fait manger, les lèvres serrées, le coeur battant. Elle n'avait pas eu la force de faire plus. Yoruichi l'avait retrouvée, les yeux fermés, les mains tremblantes, sur la terrasse du magasin, et elle lui avait apporté un thé avant de se transformer et de se rouler en boule sur son ventre.

L'image revenait régulièrement la hanter. Soi Fon n'avait jamais voulu rester plus de quelques minutes dans le sous-sol, dominée par l'impression permanente que les corps inanimés la suivait du regard alors qu'elle s'y trouvait. Elle préférait passer son temps dehors, Yoruichi l'accompagnant souvent, étouffée par l'ambiance sombre qui envahissait le magasin. Elle se demandait parfois comment Tessai faisait. Tessai, toujours présent, comme un roc, une permanence sur laquelle ils pouvaient tous se reposer, même elle, qui le connaissait si mal.

Avril arriva en silence, et avec lui, amena les fleurs et le soleil. Alors qu'elle était sortie pour ramener de quoi manger, seule, Yoruichi se chargeant de surveiller Kisuke, elle croisa un lilas. L'image la fit sourire, comme elle n'avait pas sourit depuis qu'ils étaient en exil. Elle s'approcha des fleurs blanches et en respira l'odeur, apaisée. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'observait, elle en cueillit quelques brins et partit vers le marché. Quand elle rentra au magasin, avec un sourire, elle en offrit un brin à sa princesse et posa le reste sur le table.

Elle venait d'apporter avec elle le printemps et un éclat de futur dans une maison endeuillée par le passé.

(Plus tard, alors qu'ils sont tous en vie, qu'ils sont tous conscients, elle ramènera une brassée de lilas, violets, différents de ceux dont elle à l'habitude. Ils sont à la Nouvelle Orléans, la tempête est passée, les noirceurs de Naples commencent à s'effacer, comme les cernes violettes peintes sous les yeux de Shinji et l'inquiétude qui éclaire les yeux de sa princesse. Les mains pleines de fleurs, Yoruichi à ses pieds, Rose la regardera, un sourire presque heureux sur les lèvres, comme si le passé n'existe pas, et il laissera quelques mots tomber, innocents et funestes.

_April is the cruellest month, breeding _  
_Lilacs out of the dead land, mixing _  
_Memory and desire, stirring _  
_Dull roots with spring rain. _*

Et elle serrera les fleurs, leur odeur envahissant ses narines, se souvenant d'un instant, d'un éclair, et quelque chose en elle s'illuminera. Ils sont en avril et leur deuil, malgré les années passées, n'est pas encore terminé.)

* * *

* The Waste Land - T. S. Elliot (1922)

Traduction (maison, je n'ai malheureusement pas d'édition bilingue sous la main) :

_Avril est le mois le plus cruel, produisant_  
_Des lilas à partir de la terre morte, mélangeant_  
_Mémoire et désir, remuant_  
_Les racines engourdies avec la pluie du printemps._


	4. Puppy Love

_Quatrième texte... et suite logique du précédent. Pas de référence littéraire ouverte, cette fois-ci, même si j'ai failli le faire~_

_Enjoy ! :) Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je ne mords pas :)  
_

* * *

** 004. Puppy Love**

Un an passa et avril fut de nouveau présent, accompagné de son cortège de fleurs et de verdure. Les officiers hollowifiés avaient été sortis de leur torpeur dévastatrice grâce au travail acharné de Kisuke. Cela donnait plus de travail à Yoruichi et Soi Fon, qui avaient amélioré autant qu'elles le pouvaient leurs vols. Huit bouches en plus à nourrir, même si elles avaient été prévues depuis longtemps, restaient un problème. Ils allaient devoir gagner des sous. Kisuke s'était de nouveau plongé dans son travail, décidé à les aider, mais maintenant que Shinji était capable de bouger et de parler, il n'avait plus l'occasion de passer des semaines entières dans son laboratoire de fortune. Soi Fon pouvait voir Yoruichi sourire quand l'ancien capitaine aux longs cheveux blonds passait devant elle, l'air agacé, pour descendre quatre à quatre les marches qui descendaient dans le sous-sol. Une partie de son inquiétude s'était envolée. Il était moins rare, maintenant, de la voir venir s'installer de tout son long sur la terrasse, baignant dans le soleil du printemps.

Alors qu'elles prenaient la route pour atteindre le marché, Soi Fon se rendit compte que le lilas était à nouveau en fleurs. Il fallut quelques minutes à Yoruichi pour se rendre compte que la jeune femme s'était arrêtée et qu'elle l'avait laissée continuer sur le chemin sans la prévenir. En quelques foulées légères, la chatte s'approcha, observant l'expression heureuse de son ancienne garde du corps alors qu'elle était en train de respirer l'odeur des fleurs blanches. Sa jeunesse retombait sur ses traits, comme une enfant heureuse de redécouvrir le printemps. Yoruichi s'assit à côté d'elle, la queue battante, bientôt couverte de poussière. Imaginer qu'elle avait forcé la jeune femme dans une situation pareille... Qu'à cause d'elle, tout ce qu'elle avait connu...

- Yoruichi-sama ?  
- ... Oui ?  
- Est-ce que vous... est-ce que tu aimerais que je ramène un bouquet de lilas ? Au magasin je veux dire. Tu avais apprécié la dernière fois.

La queue se suspendit dans l'air, point d'interrogation sans question. Soi Fon s'était-elle rendu compte que sa princesse avait conservé la fleur, séchée, à l'odeur si enivrante ? Quand elle n'était pas sous sa forme féline, parfois, au coeur de la nuit, elle la sortait et la contemplait. Cette fleur était un printemps et un espoir.

- Je veux dire... si cela vous... si cela te fait plaisir... c'est juste...  
- Tu l'avais fait pour moi ?  
- Je ne t'en aurais pas offert un brin sinon, Yoruichi-sama.

Son sourire se transforma, plus éclatant, plus heureux. Elle coupa quelques brins de lilas et les serra dans ses bras, promettant à sa princesse qu'elle s'occuperait de les mettre dans un vase dès qu'elles seraient rentrées.

**~o~**

Tessai la surprit sous sa forme humaine, enveloppée dans le simple yukata qu'ils lui avaient trouvé, la fleur séchée entre les doigts, regardant les lilas frais que Soi Fon venait de déposer dans sa chambre avant de disparaître pour aller s'entraîner avec Hiyori. Pour une fois, elle ne l'avait pas retenue ni ne l'avait accompagnée. Les jambes croisées sous elle, elle jouait avec la tige fragile, vidée de toute vie.

- Des lilas ?  
- Ah... ! ... Tessai. Parfois, tu me surprends encore, j'admire !

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et regarda les fleurs. Elle ne détourna pas ses yeux de celle qu'elle tenait. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir entendre ce qu'il allait lui dire ensuite. Il n'y eut pas d'explosions d'émotions, auxquelles il était pourtant si familier, dans les bonnes conditions. Juste le calme et l'odeur des lilas.

- "Premier amour".  
- Pardon ?  
- Soi Fon te les a offertes, n'est-ce pas ?

Enfin, elle releva la tête pour le regarder, mais il continuait de fixer les fleurs, retombant dans son habituel silence. Elle tenta bien de lui demander de s'expliquer, mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse, en dehors d'un demi-sourire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva et s'excusa, l'heure du repas s'approchant.

* * *

_Le lilas signifie "premier amour" dans le Hanakotoba, le langage des fleurs japonais. _


	5. Gloves

_Je remercie Arienlys pour l'idée. Sans elle, j'aurais eu beaucoup plus de mal à écrire ce texte. Alors... Merciiii~_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)_

* * *

**005. Gloves**

- Et t'compte faire quelque chose un jour ?

Shinji venait de se pencher vers la chatte, son sourire toujours trop large découvrant ses dents. Il s'était enroulé dans deux des haoris qu'ils avaient conservés et fait teindre, l'automne approchant et, avec lui, une fraîcheur que le Vizard supportait mal. Ils s'étaient installés sur la terrasse donnant sur la cour et observaient Soi Fon et Kensei tenter, sans grande réussite, à convaincre Mashiro de redescendre du toit où elle était allée se réfugier parce que "Kensei était un vilain".

- Je ne vais pas aller me salir les pattes, ils se débrouillent très bien... quelque part.  
- J'parlais pas d'ça, enfin. Ils s'débrouillent comme des merdes, c'pour ça qu'c'est plus drôle à regarder, on est d'accord.

D'un bond, Mashiro esquiva Soi Fon et partit en courant à l'autre bout du toit, forçant la jeune femme a effectuer un brusque demi-tour. Au pied du bâtiment, Kensei lâcha un juron, agacé par la tournure des évènements. La matinée allait être longue. Terriblement longue. Même avec l'aide de Soi Fon, qui se retenait difficilement de maudire la Vizard entre ses dents.

- Alors je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.  
- J'ai des yeux, t'sais.  
- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler.

La queue de Yoruichi se mit à frapper le sol et elle se concentra vers le spectacle navrant qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Shinji, comme pour s'excuser silencieusement, commença à la gratter derrière l'oreille et elle ne put s'empêcher de ronronner. Foutu Shinji. Foutu Shinji et ses mauvaises habitudes. Elle aurait pu juste partir pour se réfugier sous le kotatsu, mais continuer d'observer son ancienne protégée tenter d'attraper un petit bout de furie aux cheveux verts était plus agréable que de retourner dans le silence de la maison. Kisuke s'était replongé dans son travail, aidé par Hiyori, Tessai s'occupait de tenir la maison propre, tandis que les autres Vizards en avaient profité pour sortir et se dégourdir les jambes.

- Mais t'sais c'qu'on dit. Un chat avec des gants...  
- ... n'attrape pas de souris, oui, je suis parfaitement au courant. Et je n'ai pas de gants, d'ailleurs. Serait-ce toi qui me les a volés ?

Une gratouille un peu plus insistante la fit ronronner plus fort, alors que Shinji souriait plus largement. Mashiro tomba enfin du toit pour s'écrouler dans les bras de Kensei. Avec un petit cri de victoire, Soi Fon descendit d'un bond du toit et s'approcha d'eux. Yoruichi ne l'avait jamais vu faire en public, uniquement devant elle, quand la jeune femme avait réussi un exercice particulièrement dur pendant leurs entraînements... Malgré la joie de la voir s'ouvrir, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu jalouse.

- Je veux juste la protéger. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est ici. Elle pourrait être en sécurité, à Soul Society, et...  
- Et elle a l'air très heureuse ici, j'remarque. Surtout avec sa Yoruichi-sama adorée. Pour qui elle a visiblement des...  
- Je retire ma remarque, le coupa-t-elle d'un ton acide. Tu ne m'as pas volé mes gants, tu as tenté de les mettre puis tu en as fait un feu de joie. Tu ne sais pas quand il faut te taire, n'est-ce pas ?

Il retira sa main de sa tête, une remarque au bout de la langue. Ce fut à cet instant que Kensei passa à côté d'eux, Mashiro fermement maintenue sous son bras, Soi Fon derrière lui. La jeune femme s'arrêta et inclina la tête, avant de passer une main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur qui en dégoulinait.

- Je pense que je vais aller aux bains publics... Yoruichi-sama... ?

La chatte se leva, ignorant le sourire presque victorieux de Shinji. Il pouvait bien croire ce qu'il voulait. Elle voulait juste le meilleur pour sa protégée, rien d'autre.

* * *

_"A cat in gloves catches no mice" : parfois, la prudence et la politesse ne permettent pas d'obtenir ce que l'on veut (expression anglaise) (oui je suis une vilaine j'ai pris une expression anglaise) _


	6. Blackboard

_Je détourne les prompts à ma façon. Et donc ? :D_

_(oui, une ardoise, c'est preeesque un tableau noir, quelque part)_

* * *

**006. Blackboard**

Kisuke avait des sentiments extrêmement contradictoire sur ce qu'il était en train de regarder. Il venait de descendre dans son laboratoire après que Shinji l'ait forcé à venir l'accompagner pour faire une petite balade sur les berges de la rivière, une demande contre laquelle il n'avait pu dresser aucun argument. Et le voilà qui était maintenant en train de regarder Soi Fon en train d'écouter Hiyori lui expliquer il ne savait trop quoi, alors que la blonde était en train de gribouiller sur le morceau d'ardoise dont ils se servaient pour tester calculs et théories. La protégée de Yoruichi ne s'était jamais passionnée pour les sciences, il supposait donc qu'elle lui parlait d'autre chose.

- Ah, Soi Fon-san, je suis ravi de voir que tu es en train de te faire une petite camara...  
- "Petite" ?

La grognement bas et menaçant d'Hiyori aurait du être un avertissement suffisant. Le sourire de Kisuke s'élargit alors qu'il descendait les quelques marches restantes pour accéder au laboratoire. Il se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son ancienne lieutenante pour tenter de décrypter ce qu'elle avait bien pu écrire, mais elle ramena l'ardoise vers elle avec un regard noir.

- Urahara, ne devriez-vous pas remonter ? demanda Soi Fon d'un ton frais.  
- Tu me blesses, Soi Fon-san ! Moi qui pensait que nous étions bien loin de...  
- Bon, putain, t'peux pas dégager tes fesses d'ici et nous laisser tranquille, oui ?

Peut-être qu'il aurait du se rendre compte de la tension dans les épaules de la jeune fille, du regard à l'éclat presque suppliant de Soi Fon. Peut-être qu'il était tout simplement fatigué, trop curieux, et qu'il avait oublié que les limites imposées par Hiyori l'étaient avec brutalité. Le geste était malheureux. Il tenta de prendre l'ardoise et celle-ci attérit avec violence sur son visage, bientôt suivie par un coup de pied de la Vizard.

**~o~**

Avec un sourire aussi poli qu'il le pouvait avec son visage tuméfié, Kisuke refusa la tasse que Tessai lui tendait, assez peu confiant quant à son contenu (à l'exception qu'il savait très bien que ce n'était pas du thé. Il n'avait pas envie de devenir le cobaye des médecines étranges que son ami pouvait acheter sur les marchés). L'autre homme ne s'en offusca pas et alla lui préparer une tasse de thé, sous le regard amusé de Yoruichi, qui s'était étalée de tout son long sur le kotatsu.

- Tu devrais être heureux de la voir s'ouvrir un peu, Kisuke, pourtant !  
- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir si tu parles d'Hiyori ou de Soi Fon, là...  
- Peut-être un peu des deux, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

Il ne lui répondit que par un vague grognement, la main posée sur son nez douloureux. Elle releva la tête vers la porte. Hacchi venait d'arriver, prévenu par Tessai. D'un bond, elle descendit du kotatsu et se mit à la recherche de Soi Fon, intriguée malgré elle. Depuis deux ans maintenant que les Vizards avaient repris conscience, sa protégée et l'ancienne lieutenante avaient commencé à se rapprocher. Et pour réagir avec une telle violence... Elle ne devait pas se faire d'idées. Tout ceci devait être parfaitement normal.

- Yoruichi-sama ! Tout va bien ?  
- Hacchi s'occupe de son visage. C'est rare qu'elle le frappe aussi fort, tout de même. Qu'aviez-vous de si important à cacher ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait assuré.  
- Hiyori me parlait de... ce qui était en train de se passer. Pendant...

Soi Fon secoua la main, le regard vague. Yoruichi vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la jeune femme se mit à caresser sa tête, cherchant ses mots et l'assurance pour les dire.

- Pendant qu'Urahara cherchait comment les soigner.  
- Ils... étaient conscients pendant ce temps là ?  
- Elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache, alors...

Le sentiment de soulagement qui éclot dans la poitrine de Yoruichi la fit se sentir mal à l'aise. L'explication était simple et horrible tout à la fois. Elle comprenait mieux les regards inquiets de Shinji, l'attitude des Vizards par rapport à Kisuke. Ils avaient tout vu. Et ils ne voulaient pas qu'il le sache.


	7. Muse

_Intermède musical aujourd'hui ! Et qui dit musique..._

_Note : à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne serais plus chez moi. J'essayerais d'effectuer les publications quotidiennement, mais je m'excuse d'avance si j'en rate une, en particulier du 7 au 14 août, moment où ma connexion internet sera très instable._

* * *

**007. Muse**

Personne n'avait su comment Rose s'était procuré l'instrument. Malgré leur travail acharné (sept ans qu'ils étaient en exil chez les humains, six depuis que les Vizards s'étaient éveillés et qu'ils avaient pu maîtriser en partie leur Hollow intérieur, un temps passé si lentement et si vite), ils n'avaient certainement pas de quoi se payer un shamisen. Un soir, pourtant, il était arrivé avec et avait refusé de répondre à leurs questions. Tout en souriant, il leur affirma qu'il l'avait bien eu de façon légale et qu'il n'y aurait donc aucun problème. Ses doigts le démangeaient, y avait-il besoin d'une autre explication ?

Tous les soirs, il s'asseyait dans la pièce principale et improvisait une mélodie. Son inspiration variait de jour en jour et il n'était pas toujours aisé de savoir la muse qui s'était posée sur son épaule. Une maiko croisée au coin d'une rue. L'éclat du soleil capturant des gouttes de rosée. La mélancolie qui leur serrait la gorge. Un sourire trop large et trop tendre derrière l'épaule d'un scientifique. La force de celle qui riait malgré les terreurs de la nuit. Ils ne s'asseyaient pas toujours pour l'écouter et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il savait que sa musique apaisait leurs nerfs et calmait leurs cauchemars. Ce qu'il préférait, c'était tisser des notes et composer des mélodies qui retraçait les contours de ses compagnons et de leurs relations, sa famille étrange et recomposée. Chacun avait sa mélodie et, de temps en temps, il en mêlait deux ensembles, un sourire trop innocent sur les lèvres. Souvent, Yoruichi lui lançait des regards noirs lorsqu'il liait ses notes à celle de sa protégée, quand Kensei lui répondait par le silence face à ses notes aiguisée par la marche sautillante de Mashiro et que Kisuke se tuait à lui dire qu'il devait arrêter de se faire des idées sur sa relation avec Shinji.

Parfois, quand tout le monde était occupé ou endormi, quand il était seul avec ses cordes et sa musique, Soi Fon venait s'asseoir à côté de lui. La première fois, il n'avait rien dit et avait continué sa mélodie, la modulant sur la présence de la jeune femme, plus compliquée et à vif que l'apparence sérieuse et stricte qu'elle tentait de maintenir. Le deuxième fois, Yoruichi dormait sous le kotatsu et Rose s'était inspiré d'un éclat d'Hiyori, dynamique et vibrant. Soi Fon lui demanda si elle pouvait emprunter l'instrument et il lui tendit sans un mot. C'était la première fois qu'elle touchait un shamisen depuis leur exil. Ses mouvements étaient un peu rouillés, sa musique discordante, mais elle voulut tout de même achever la chanson qu'elle connaissait par coeur, ces notes qu'elle avait apprises en l'honneur de sa princesse. Ils ne remarquèrent pas les oreilles dressées de la chatte. A demi-mots, Soi Fon fit promettre à Rose qu'il lui prêterait l'instrument, quand elle serait de nouveau capable de jouer avec grâce.

Chaque semaine, ils trouvaient un moment pour que la jeune femme puisse venir emprunter l'instrument, sans jouer devant les autres. Yoruichi était toujours dans les parages, silencieuse et discrète. Sa protégée l'avait remarquée, tout comme Rose, qui lui lançait des sourires amusés avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la mélodie et le jeu des doigts fins sur les cordes. Ils étaient le seul public qu'elle acceptait, malgré l'embarras de laisser sa princesse écouter ses misérables erreurs.


	8. Magic

_Un prompt légèrement détourné, à nouveau, ma première idée n'ayant pu être écrite._

_J'essaye de répondre aux reviews aujourd'hui :)_

* * *

**008. Magic**

La poussière retomba lentement à l'intérieur du kekkai. Hacchi dispersa les barrières alors que les deux corps s'écroulaient, épuisés, et prit Kensei pour le remonter. Mashiro, inquiète, papillonait autour de lui, silencieuse. Elle voulait s'assurer que la crise était bien passée, que Kensei allait mieux, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'inonder le vide de ses paroles incessantes. Le temps du repos était un temps de silence.

La force du Vizard, quand son contrôle n'était pas tout à fait assuré, quand le Hollow se débattait encore et réussissait à émerger, hurlant, dévorant, cherchant à briser l'équilibre qui leur permettait de survivre, avait laissé pantoise Yoruichi quand elle était entrée dans le kekkai. Avec un grognement, elle se releva, observant du coin de l'oeil les nuages de poussières qui l'entouraient encore. Ils auraient du être définitivement stabilisés. Ils étaient sensés les maîtriser, les dominer. Et pourtant... Un frisson descendit le long de sa nuque. Les histoires de fantômes possédant des innocents n'étaient rien pour les shinigamis, mais l'image lui revenait en tête. Une scène de théâtre, des masques, des femmes cherchant la vengeance, des esprits dévoreurs, une magie destructrice, comme des instantanés qui revenaient quand les yeux noircissaient et qu'un masque apparaissait sans contrôle. Les humains cherchaient à se faire peur sans savoir que, près d'eux, les monstres existaient, plus terrifiants que les Hollow se repaissant de leurs âmes. Elle venait à nouveau d'y assister. Impuissante.

Le sentiment était terrifiant. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de la peur et de la panique. Face au danger, elle savait être froide et calculée, prenant à la légère les plus terribles évènements, sans se laisser dominer par ses émotions. Mais ça... Cette horreur pour laquelle ils n'avaient qu'un maigre nom, commun et banal... "Une crise", comme si leur monde ne s'écroulait pas un peu plus à chaque fois avant de se rebâtir, tremblant et incertain.

Le bras de Soi Fon vint se glisser sous ses épaules pour l'aider à se relever. Elle ne fit pas attention à ce que la jeune femme lui demandait, répondant distraitement à ses questions, encore fascinée par les jeux de la poussière retombant et s'accrochant à leurs vêtements et sur leurs chairs. L'importance n'était pas dans les mots. Le flot de paroles était tout ce qui comptait. Permanent et imperturbable.

Rassurant.

Un sourire et des mots, peu à peu, effaçaient la douleur et la terreur qui s'étaient logées au creux de son coeur, pendant que Soi Fon s'occupait d'elle et la débarrassait de la poussière qui couvrait son corps endolori. Propre, à nouveau, elle émergeait d'elle-même, et chassait les pensées qui bouillonaient dans son esprit, purifiée. La peur redevint une émotion, un facteur maîtrisé, exorcisée de chacun de ses membres.

_Merci. Merci. Merci d'être toujours à mes côtés. Merci de me ramener à moi quand j'ai ramené l'un d'entre eux à sa conscience. Merci d'être là quand je ne suis plus sûre d'être moi-même. Merci._

(Elle lira ces mots et, au départ, elle ne les comprendra pas.

_And I will show you something different from either _  
_Your shadow at morning striding behind you _  
_Or your shadow at evening rising to meet you; _  
_I will show you fear in a handful of dust. *_

Puis les images lui reviennent. Des cris. Des combats. Les tourbillons de poussière et les masques blancs, les yeux noirs, la terreur, la terreur, la terreur. La peur qui lui tordait les tripes, à cet instant, la peur de perdre, perdre un des leurs, perdre, voir le sang éclore dans la poussière, la poussière qui s'attache à eux, à leurs vêtements, à leurs mains, à leurs corps qui s'étirent et se tordent et frappent, encore, encore, jusqu'à ce que le calme revienne.

La poussière, envahissante, étouffante, qui couvre ses mains, est l'essence de la peur.

Cette peur si absurde, surnaturelle et puissante, qui met en valeur le miracle même de leur existence.)

* * *

* The Waste Land, T. S. Eliot (1922)

(Traduction maison)

_Et je te montrerais quelque chose différent de  
Ton ombre au matin marchant derrière toi_  
_Ou ton ombre au soir s'élevant à ta rencontre_ ;  
_Je te montrerais l'effroi dans une poignée de poussière._


	9. Clean

_Un jour de retard lié à la place... Mais la plage ! La plage !_

_:D_

_Bonne lecture~_

* * *

**009. Clean**

Soi Fon se laissa glisser dans l'eau avec un soupir et ferma les yeux. La salle de bain était un luxe que Kisuke leur avait offert, maintenant qu'ils avaient fui le Japon, havre de paix en guerre, pour l'Italie, belligérante dans des batailles humaines qu'ils voulaient ignorer. Pourquoi Naples ? Personne n'avait eu d'explications. L'envie de changement les hantait depuis longtemps et Urahara l'avait préparé dans leur dos, leur demander de préparer leurs affaires, un matin, car ils partaient pour un endroit inconnu d'eux. C'était un luxe que leurs revenus n'auraient pas du leur permettre. Mais le scientifique l'avait fait.

Yoruichi poussa la porte de la tête et bondit gracieusement sur le rebord du bain. La jeune femme eut un petit glapissement de surprise et se couvrit du mieux qu'elle put avec ses mains, écarlate. Son ancienne capitaine n'avait jamais rien laissé transparaître suite à ses tentatives de déclaration maladroite, puis les années avaient passé, sans que l'une d'entre elles ne tente quoi que ce soit. Elles étaient plus proches que jamais et plus éloignées qu'elles n'avaient pu l'être.

- Yoruichi-sama ! Est-ce que c'est vraiment si urgent que ça ?  
- Est-ce que tu as vu Shinji manger, ces derniers jours ?

Soi Fon cligna des yeux puis soupira. Le ton était sérieux. Elle qui avait espérer profiter de son bain pour pouvoir se détendre un peu... Elle secoua la tête. Le bout de la queue de Yoruichi se mit à battre l'air, puis elle s'inclina légèrement en signe d'excuse.

- Je ne devrais pas te déranger, je suis désolée.  
- Je suis à ton service, Yoruichi-sama.

Elle avait envie de dire quelque chose. Elle avait envie de laisser sa protégée comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi s'occuper correctement d'elle, qu'elle devait rester en permanence sous sa forme de chat, qu'elle avait des idiots sur les bras et que... Au fond d'elle-même, une petite voix lui murmura qu'elle était lâche, si lâche, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être blessée si rien ne se passait comme elle le voulait.

Qu'elle se disait ne voulait pas finir comme Shinji et Kisuke, désespérée, incapable de comprendre ce qui la faisait vivre et battre, et se refusant ce dont elle avait besoin, tout en faisant exactement comme eux. "Imbécile, imbécile", se répétait-elle en boucle, tout en s'ignorant. Elle avait été habituée à affronter ses désirs sans peur, sans honte, à prendre ce qu'elle voulait sans s'arrêter, fière et impitoyable. Dominatrice. En contrôle parfait de la situation. Et pourtant, ce désir là évoquait en elle un maëlstrom qu'elle cherchait à éviter du regard, à ignorer, pour ne pas frôler du bout des doigts les émotions trop fortes, trop sensibles, trop douloureuses. Elle pouvait tout s'offrir sans le moindre regret.

Tout.

Tout sauf la jeune femme qui la contemplait, nue, glissée dans l'eau, son regard trop clair, trop sincère.

Sans un mot, elle redescendit et sortit de la salle de bain. Soi Fon n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour finir de se laver. Soi Fon n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Elle était à son service car c'était tout ce qu'elle avait connu, elle était présente car trop fidèle, trop... trop... Il ne pouvait y avoir aucune autre explication.

Car la vérité avait un goût terrifiant d'inconnu.


	10. Secret

**010. Secret**

- Excusez-moi... Pardon... Poussez-vous !

Le ton de plus en plus irrité de Soi Fon fit sourire intérieurement Yoruichi. La jeune femme tentait de garder son calme, mais la foule qui envahissait la rue avait tout pour lui faire perdre. Anonyme, bruyante et lente. Elle-même avait parfois du mal à trottiner aux pieds de la jeune femme, qui avait les bras chargés de sacs pleins à craquer. Quelle idée avait-elle eu quand elle avait décidée d'accompagner sa protégée pour faire des courses ?

La Nouvelle-Orléans était une ville accueillante, vivante et colorée, où ils se fondaient dans la foule avec une facilité déconcertante. Que Kisuke l'ait choisie pour fuir Naples et ses souvenirs obsédants, ses sentiments noirs, n'avait surpris personne. Shinji et lui s'étaient écroulés en même temps, plus seuls que jamais, et n'avaient commencé à s'en remettre que lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, une fois l'Italie fuie. Le spectacle avait été terrifiant pour eux tous et le changement, lui, bienvenue. Yoruichi s'était sentie impuissante et Soi Fon avait tenté de les assister, comme une ombre. Son soulagement avait été évident quand les choses avait commencé à s'améliorer. Elle qui prétendait ne pas avoir grande affection pour les deux hommes... Ses gestes avaient trahi, encore, quelque chose d'autre. Ils n'avaient pas cherché à en discuter avec elle. Ils savaient certains combats perdus d'avance.

Personne ne fit de réflexion quand l'irritation l'emporta et que Soi Fon se lança dans une bordée d'injures et de jurons en chinois, même si un ou deux sourires étaient nés sur des lèvres inconnus qui partageaient pourtant sa langue et son exaspération. Un de ces petits secrets innocents et idiots qu'elle avait pourtant laissé voir, plus d'une fois, à sa princesse. Yoruichi se laissa aller à caresser l'arrière du mollet de la jeune femme du bout de la queue, lui rappellant sa présence. Avec une excuse murmurée du bout des lèvres, sa petit protégée l'invita à venir monter sur son épaule, ce qu'elle fit avec grâce, enroulant sa queue autour de son cou.

De son confortable poste d'observation, Yoruichi observait les gens qui se massaient autour d'elles, affairés. Parfois, elle se surprenait à songer qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls avec une histoire étrange, à dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Bien sûr que la leur était impressionnante, surnaturelle, avec les esprits et les Hollows, mais parfois, parfois, elle se demandait quels secrets se cachaient derrière les regards qui l'évitaient, derrière les sourires de sympathie que certains adressaient à Soi Fon et auxquels elle répondait d'un simple hochement de tête.

Des secrets aussi petits qu'une langue natale qu'on ne voulait pas faire entendre, aussi gros qu'une famille morte au service d'une princesse qui ne le méritait pas, des sentiments qui ne s'avouaient pas. Qu'elle sache les plus grands et les plus petits faisait un drôle d'effet à Yoruichi. Elle qui se gardait avait reçu en offrande chaque larme et chaque sourire, chaque secret, chaque morceau de l'âme de Soi Fon.


	11. Superstition

_Un texte qui n'est pas exactement comme je l'aurais voulu, mais qui me plait tout de même pas mal~_

_J'offre un bonbon à qui trouvera les références dans le texte :P_

* * *

**011. Superstition**

- Et donc... Si on modifie correctement cet appareil, il est possible de capturer des esprits sur les photos.  
- C'est aussi crédible que de recevoir une lettre d'une épouse décédée depuis trois ans, tu es au courant ?

Soi Fon reposa l'appareil photo sur la table basse, au milieu des clichés que Shinji était probablement en train de ranger avant de s'endormir sur le canapé, le téléphone retombé à côté de sa main. Love secoua la tête, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres, et alla s'avachir sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Un humain a réussi.  
- Devrais-je partir du principe qu'il voyait déjà les esprits avant de se saisir d'un appareil photo ?

Elle souleva un des clichés, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les explications de Love. Pas que cela ne l'intéressait pas, mais quelque chose dans les images saisies par Shinji venait d'attirer son attention. Si elle s'était doutée que ce salaud allait profiter du sommeil des autres pour les prendre en photo... C'était certes parfois mignon, comme Mashiro enroulée autour de Kensei qui la serrait possessivement, et parfois... Elle passa à l'écarlate en regardant ce qu'il lui avait réservé.

- Soi ?  
- Je... Ah... je...  
- Tu n'écoutais pas, hein ? Pire que Rose parfois.

Love tenta d'apercevoir ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains, mais elle plia la photo en deux et la glissa dans la poche de son jean.

- Reprend s'il te plait ?  
- Je te disais donc que non, ce n'était pas un humain qui voyait les esprits. Je doute qu'il aurait vraiment voulu le faire sinon. C'était un Japonais, au 19ème siècle, un certain "Asou", qui...

Elle ramena ses jambes sous elle et écouta Love lui refaire l'exposée de la création d'une certaine "Camera Obscura", qu'il avait du découvrir lors d'une de ses nombreuses lectures sur l'occulte (elle était certaine qu'il avait lu tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main pour tromper l'ennui) lorsqu'ils étaient encore au Japon.

**~o~**

Elle alla s'écrouler sur le lit avec un soupir. Yoruichi, endormie sur son oreiller, ne remua pas une moustache ni une oreille. Avec un soupir, la jeune femme déplia la photo et elle sentit à nouveau le sang lui monter au visage. Si elle avait su...

Sur le cliché, elle dormait, les bras serrés autour de son oreiller. Yoruichi était avec elle. Yoruichi, nue, l'enlaçant, la tête posée sur son ventre, là où elle dormait habituellement lorsqu'elle était sous sa forme féline, mais humaine, trop humaine. Les longs cheveux de l'autre femme s'étalaient autour d'elles, s'emmêlant et dessinant des formes qu'elle n'aurait jamais espéré apercevoir un jour. L'idée que sa princesse se transformait pour dormir avec elle au creux de la nuit lui serrait les poumons et faisait battre son coeur trop vite. Elle coinça la photo dans un de ses livres et jeta un coup d'oeil à la chatte endormie. Peut-être que Shinji ne se rendrait pas compte qu'une de ses précieuses photos avait disparue.


	12. Fantasy

**012. Fantasy**

Ce n'était peut être pas exactement le début de chacun de ses fantasmes, mais cela s'en rapprochait. Yoruichi était nue, étirée de tout son long sur le lit, une photo froissée entre les doigts, l'air songeuse. Soi Fon vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit, rose, cherchant à éviter son corps du regard. Le manque de pudeur de sa mentor l'avait dérangée plus d'une fois, perturbée qu'elle était par des désirs qu'elle avait alors du mal à accepter... et maintenant qu'elle ne cherchait plus à les combattre, le sentiment s'était empiré chaque fois que l'autre femme se montrait dans sa glorieuse nudité. Désirer quelqu'un qui ne lui rendait pas son affection la dérangeait, même en sachant qu'elle n'y pouvait rien.

- Yoruichi-sama... ?  
- Ah ! ... Tu es déjà rentrée ?  
- J'étais juste partie pour faire un achat. C'est mon jour de repos aujourd'hui.

Le manque d'attention aux détails ne faisait pas partie de cette image fantasmée qu'elle avait peu à peu détruite au cours de leur exil. Yoruichi n'était jamais perturbée, toujours parfaite (une déesse, une déesse si imparfaite, à qui elle avait dédié sa vie), attentive aux moindres détails (quand cela l'arrangeait n'est-ce pas ?). Cette peinture n'avait rien à voir avec la réalité de la femme qui venait de replier la photo froissée, presque gênée d'avoir été surprise ainsi.

Une gêne qui n'avait pas sa place même dans ce qu'elle connaissait maintenant de Yoruichi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes... ? demanda-t-elle en saisissant la photo.

L'autre femme n'eut pas un geste de résistance et laissa le papier glisser de ses doigts sans un mot. C'était une des rares photos que Shinji n'avait pas cherché à glisser dans un album et qu'il avait directement offert à Soi Fon, en lui promettant qu'il garderait le négatif en cas de besoin. C'était une photo idiote. Toute simple. Il l'avait prise lors d'une des soirées où Yoruichi était venue, sous sa forme humaine, et avait partagé la nuit avec le reste de leur petit groupe hétéroclite. Sa princesse l'enlaçait, un verre à la main, un large sourire aux lèvres, et elle-même avait l'air si heureuse que Shinji n'avait pas pu résister.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il nous avait pris en photo. Ni que tu aurais conservé cela aussi précieusement... fit Yoruichi d'un ton songeur.  
- Ce n'est... C'est juste... Tu n'étais... Enfin, Yoruichi-sama !

Elle se redressa avec un sourire et passa ses bras autour des épaules de Soi Fon. Les épaules de la jeune femme de crispèrent, tendue par la proximité du corps nu. Yoruichi caressa son épaule du bout des doigts, un sourire taquin aux lèvres, l'éclat de son regard s'adoucissant.

- Je me demande parfois pourquoi j'ai tellement tergiversé, tu le sais, ça ?  
- De quoi veux-tu par...?

La question fut coupée, suspendue en l'air, interrompue par les lèvres de sa princesse.


	13. Test

_Ah... Oui. Je rattrape tranquillement mon retard (et nous nous motivons mutuellement avec Arienlys !). Voici donc le 13ème drabble, qui aurait du être posté hier ;)_

_ChenChen : Merci beaucoup ! :D Voici donc la suite demandée~_

* * *

**013. Test**

Soi Fon récupéra son équilibre en appuyant sa main sur le sol. Une seconde. Elle se précipita vers l'avant, évitant de justesse le coup qui allait s'abattre sur ses épaules, et se redressa pour parer celui qui visait sa hanche. Mais elle n'esquiva pas celui qui la faucha, visant le creux de ses genoux et la faisant mordre la poussière. Après quelques secondes, Yoruichi vint à côté d'elle pour l'aider à se relever. En un éclair, elle se retrouva étalée sur le sol, le poignet coincé entre les mains de sa protégée.

- On tenterait de se refaire ?

Elle n'eut pas de réponse. La jeune femme se redressa d'un bond et se remit en garde. En quelques secondes, le combat reprit, la grâce violente de leurs coups s'enchaînant sur un rythme plus rapide. Il n'y avait pas encore la maîtrise parfaite, la technique soignée et mortelle de sa mentor, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus qu'un simple potentiel. Les entraînements face aux Vizards lui avaient donné une nouvelle versatilité que Yoruichi n'avait jamais songé à développer chez elle.

Un sort de kido décontenança la princesse et elle se laissa tomber sur le côté pour la frapper aux côtes d'un coup de pied. Soi Fon ne réussit pas à l'éviter et grogna de douleur avant de se reprendre. Elle n'allait pas se déclarer vaincue. Yoruichi était plus puissante, plus expérimentée, mais baisser les bras et accepter la défaite sans lancer toutes ses forces dans le combat. Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'elle s'entraînait avec Hiyori ou avec n'importe lequel autre Vizard. Elle ne cherchait pas à les impressionner, ni à leur faire comprendre qu'elle était capable de s'améliorer sans les copier.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent, frappe contre parade, parade contre tentative d'attaque. Malgré la différence de niveaux, elles se connaissaient trop bien et le combat s'étirait en longueur. Quand ses mouvements ralentirent, Soi Fon comprit que cela n'avait que trop tardé. Quand la main de Yoruichi s'abattit sur son épaule, la projettant à terre, un coup simple et évident qu'elle aurait du être capable d'éviter, elle sut que la séance avait touché à sa fin.

- Je suis impressionnée par tes progrès ! s'exclama Yoruichi en lui tendant la main.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme se laissa aider et se releva lentement, essoufflée. Yoruichi l'attira entre ses bras et la serra contre elle.

- Et tu mérites un bon bain pour cela !  
- Je crois que j'aurais mérité un bain quoi qu'il arrive, Yoruichi-sama, murmura la jeune femme en s'essuyant le front.

Un rire lui répondit et elle se permit un sourire. Ce n'était pas encore assez, ce n'était pas encore suffisant à son goût, mais elle faisait des progrès. Il fallait parfois se satisfaire de ce que l'on avait, même si elle aurait voulu plus, plus vite. Elle devait être au niveau pour soutenir cette famille étrange dont elle faisait désormais partie.


	14. Tease

_Je rattrape mon retard peu à peu. Normalement, vous aurez le droit au (vrai) drabble d'aujourd'hui ce soir :)_

* * *

**014. Tease**

Il y avait un désavantage majeur à être dans la même voiture que Rose, désavantage légèrement compensé par celui de ne pas être dans la même voiture que celle d'Hiyori alors que Shinji conduisait. Être enfermé dans la même voiture que Rose voulait dire qu'il était impossible de le fuir quand il se décidait soudainement que "maintenant" était le parfait moment pour taquiner ses passagers alors qu'il s'ennuyait en conduisant. Si Love et Lisa étaient ses cibles favorites (parce qu'il ne fallait pas décevoir ses amis et ne pas leur laisser un seul temps mort), il arrivait également que Soi Fon, avec Yoruichi roulée en boule sur ses genoux, préfère le subir lui plutôt que la conduite soumise aux aléas d'Hiyori, qui avait tendance à lui donner la nausée.

- Dis donc, Soi Fon... Est-ce que tu comptes te mettre à un autre instrument que le shamisen ?

Elle continua de gratouiller derrière l'oreille de Yoruichi sans répondre. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir où la conversation allait l'amener. Cela faisait au moins une heure que Lisa avait envoyé son ami dans les roses, lui préférant les magazines sur lesquels elle avait réussi à mettre la main à leur dernier ravitaillement.

- Vous avez décidé de m'ignorer, c'est ça ? fit-il d'un ton un peu trop théâtral pour être réellement désespéré.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de voir vers où tu vas te diriger vers cette histoire d'instruments de musique, surtout.

Le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de Rose ne fut pas pour la rassurer. C'était une expression des grands jours d'ennui.

- Tu me prêtes de bien mauvaises pensées, ma chère !  
- Je ne te les prête pas, je sais parfaitement que tu les as, ce n'est pas pareil.  
- Met lui un coup pour le faire taire, il m'empêche de lire, intervint Lisa avec un soupir exaspéré.

Yoruichi s'étira avec un baillement sur les genoux de sa protégée. A côté d'elles, Love ouvrit un oeil, réveillé par le cri outré du conducteur. Il ne retint pas un soupir exaspéré et se réinstalla comme il put, espérant que cela se calmerait.

- Je veux juste me renseigner, ce n'est rien de méchant !  
- Un baillon parait une solution adaptée, n'est-ce pas ? fit Yoruichi d'un ton innocent. Je ne voudrais pas que tu embête ma petite Soi Fon... Ce serait malheureux. Je pourrais trouver de quoi te faire taire. Autre qu'un misérable bout de tissu.  
- Ce serait méchant, ça, Yoruichi, enfin !

Lisa lui mit un coup sur le poignet avec un regard noir, qui eut plus d'effet que les menaces de la chatte. Avec un soupir, Rose se laissa retomber dans le silence, jetant quelques coups d'oeil fréquents à son rétroviseur pour regarder la jeune femme en train de caresser la boule de poils noirs ronronnante. Il aurait toujours le temps de les taquiner plus tard.


	15. Storm

_Et voilà, retard rattrapé~ :D Le rythme reprendra normalement à partir de maintenant~_

_YoruSoi : Ravie de pouvoir satisfaire l'envie d'un nouveau YoruSoi :D Et je suis ravie de savoir que l'image de Soi Fon courant derrière Mashiro ne fasse pas rire que moi :D_

_Yaya-chwan : Merci ^w^ Il paraissait un excellent début de fic UA :D_

* * *

**015. Storm**

Le principal problème d'errer au hasard des routes en voiture, les agitations de l'histoire les rattrapant sans pitié, venait le soir. Ils devaient se partager quatre tentes, ce qui, à onze, se révélait parfois désastreux, même si Yoruichi s'efforçait de prendre le moins de place possible sous sa forme de chatte.

Soi Fon avait beau prendre sur elle, Yoruichi voyait bien que la présence permanente d'autres personnes autour d'elle la fatigait. Elle adorait les Vizards, même si elle le montrait à sa façon, mais elle avait également besoin de sa solitude. A passer ses journées dans une voiture, puis devoir s'occuper du campement...

Ce soir là, elles s'étaient retrouvée à dormir avec Kensei et Mashiro. La jeune femme avait le sommeil agité, même en présence de son "oreiller favori" (ou du "vilain Kensei", tout dépendait de la journée), et la proximité imposée par les tentes n'aidait pas à esquiver les coups qu'elle donnait alors qu'elle dormait. Et avec cela... De lourds nuages noirs avaient commencés à se masser dans le ciel en début de soirée. Ils avaient tous espéré que l'orage n'éclaterait pas. Faire du camping sous la pluie était l'antithèse d'une nuit réussie.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Soi Fon se réveilla. Mashiro était calme, lovée contre Kensei. Et pourtant... Le roulement du tonnerre résonna au loin. Les oreilles de Yoruichi se dressèrent sur son crâne et la chatte ouvrit un oeil.

- Tu es encore réveillée... ? marmonna-t-elle.  
- L'orage arrive...

Avec un grognement, Mashiro se retourna et se colla contre Soi Fon, qui retint un soupir exaspéré. Un nouveau grondement se fit entendre, bientôt suivi par le bruit de la pluie.

- Je ne peux pas rester là.  
- Je crois que Kensei a les clés d'une des voitures. Si tu les prends...

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la jeune femme se relève. Le plus discrétement possible, elle se mit à fouiller dans les affaires du Vizard endormi. Après quelques minutes, avec une petite exclamation de victoire, elle extirpa les clés du sac de Kensei. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour remettre son pantalon et prendre Yoruichi sous son bras avant de sortir de la tente, en évitant de réveiller ses colocataires d'infortune. Si la chatte se laissa faire, elle fut étonnée que la jeune femme l'embarque avec elle plutôt que de profiter d'un moment de solitude bien mérité.

- Tu es sûre que... ?  
- Sauf si tu ne veux pas, évidemment, mais...  
- Non, non, au contraire, au contraire !

En quelques minutes, la jeune femme traversa la petite distance qui séparait la tente de la voiture, temps qui fut suffisant pour que ses vêtements et ses cheveux soient trempés. Yoruichi se laissa retomber gracieusement sur le sol du véhicule pendant que Soi Fon retirait sa veste et son pantalon. Une fois déshabillée, elle se laissa tomber sur la banquette arrière avec un soupir de contentement et sa princesse en profita pour venir s'installer sur son ventre.

- Tu penses que tu pourras mieux dormir ?  
- Au moins je serais au sec. C'est... déjà pas mal, Yoruichi-sama, n'est-ce pas ?

Avec un sourire félin, la plus âgée acquiesça. Quand, quelques minutes plus tard, la respiration de sa jeune partenaire se fit plus lente et plus profonde, et qu'elle fut sûre qu'elle s'était endormie, elle s'autorisa un ronronnement satisfait, couvert par le bruit de la pluie tapant contre les vitres.


	16. Strawberries

_La moitié du mois est passé ! La motivation est toujours présente et l'inspiration également. Tout va bien~_

_Et non._

_Pas de Ichigo sur ce prompt. Vu la chronologie, le pauvre n'est même pas encore né, je peux donc me permettre de le laisser tranquille~_

_Kimo : Et pourquoi une histoire en Shinji et Kisuke serait un peu moins cool ? ^_^ Et voici donc la suite, je compte continuer de m'atteler à cette tâche durant ce mois~ :D_

* * *

**016. Strawberries**

- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider, Yoruichi, au lieu de rester à baver devant les pots de crème ?  
- Tu n'es pas drôle. Tu le sais ça ?  
- Il me semblait pourtant t'avoir faire rire pas plus tard qu'il y a une heure, répliqua Rose d'un ton taquin.

La queue de la chatte se mit à battre l'air. Agacée, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas pour continuer à contempler les étals du marché de leur quartier. Après leur road trip tout le long des Etats-Unis et du reste du continent américain, ainsi qu'après un bref séjour au Japon, ils étaient retournés à Naples. Rose s'en était donné à coeur joie pour la cuisine, malgré les éclats quand il tentait de prendre le tour de corvée de Kensei.

- Tu me traînes dehors à mon corps défendant et je suis sensé trouver à quoi faire le gâteau ?  
- Aurais-je choqué ta sensibilité d'artiste ?  
- Je suis un incompris !

Elle se retourna vers lui et pencha la tête. Le large sourire qu'il lui adressa lui fit comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas (complètement) se ridiculiser en public. Elle vint se planter devant ses jambes et il l'installa sur son épaule, continuant à déambuler dans le marché.

- Je t'aurais bien dit que des fraises étaient une idée...  
- ... mais ce n'est pas la saison, lui répliqua-t-il.

Ce fut presque un miaulement d'exaspération qui lui répondit. Toutes les idées qu'elle avait eu jusque là avaient rencontré le même sort : Rose les avait rejeté, pour une raison ou une autre. Elle commençait à ne plus savoir quoi proposer.

- Tu sais quoi ?  
- Tu vas bientôt me le dire et je serais ravie d'entendre que tu es un génie... et moi pas, acheve-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.  
- Mais bien entendu que je suis un génie ! ... Donc. Autant aller chez mon marchand favori. Tu te décideras sur place. Ca me parait bien, non ?

**~o~**

- Bonne journée Soi Fon ?

Sa partenaire répondit d'un petit hochement de tête et vint l'enlacer, fermant les yeux. Yoruichi la serra entre ses bras et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

- Tu sais quel jour on est ?  
- Tu me l'as déjà demandé ce matin, tu sais...  
- Alors je vais me répéter, mais... Joyeux anniversaire, Soi Fon, fit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Et maintenant que tu es rentrée, tu peux avoir le droit à tes cadeaux !

Elle la saisit par le bras et la traina derrière elle, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire faire par Rose un gâteau aux fraises, mais le reste des surprises... La soirée allait être satisfaisante. Très satisfaisante.


	17. Weapon

_Un prompt tout offert, mais qui arrive tard par la sainte grâce de _Fire Emblem : The Sacred Stones_ (auquel je suis en train de rejouer) (et j'avais oublié mon amour pour ce jeu) (honnêtement, je crois qu'il est mon Fire Emblem favori) (comment ça tout le monde s'en fout ?)_

_Enjoy~!_

_YoruSoi : ooh oui, trèèès satisfaisante~ (et non, pas écrite, parce que je suis une vilaine)_

_Kimo : Je serais désolée de te décevoir, dans ce cas, mais le Shinji / Kisuke étant un de mes pairings favoris, eh bien... Si. C'est l'un de ceux qui est en fond. Mais considérant que Rose passe plus de temps au premier plan que nos deux zouaves, pour l'instant... :) Merci pour les compliments !_

* * *

**017. Weapon**

Yoruichi avait toujours eu beaucoup d'espoirs pour sa protégée... et d'autant plus pour sa partenaire. Soi Fon avait du potentiel, beaucoup de potentiel, et si la princesse avait craint qu'elle ne grandisse que trop dans son ombre, sans jamais se réaliser, ces peurs avaient en partie disparu. La jeune femme s'était en partie détachée de son entraînement pour apprendre aux côtés des Vizards, mais aussi, et c'était plus surprenant, auprès de Kisuke, qui avait été extrêmement heureux de l'aider à comprendre plusieurs techniques qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas complètement (souvent avec l'aide d'un Shinji toujours ravi de pouvoir se dérouiller les membres dans un combat d'entraînement).

Soi Fon avait affiné toutes ses armes, de son corps jusqu'à son shikai, en passant par quelques sorts de kido qu'elle avait pris le soin de perfectionner. Talentueuse jusqu'au bout. Yoruichi l'avait même surprise en train d'expérimenter avec le kido, en prenant soin de matérialiser l'énergie autour d'elle. Sans son aide. La fierté qu'elle avait ressenti à cet instant lui avait parue étrange et décalée, considérant le danger de la technique, et pourtant... elle était si jouissive. Soi Fon n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'elle. Bien sûr, avoir quelqu'un pour pouvoir la guider était nécessaire dans certaines étapes. Mais elle était capable d'expérimenter et de développer ses propres techniques, son propre style, sans que Yoruichi soit sans cesse derrière son dos.

- Encore en train de t'entraîner ?  
- Yoruichi-sama ! Ah... Non, pas vraiment, marmonna la jeune femme en se rasseyant.  
- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

La jeune femme releva les yeux vers elle, les mains croisées sur ses genoux. Son sabre était posé devant elle, sorti de son fourreau. La lame était nette, brillante, et la pierre à aiguiser dont elle se servait pour l'entretenir était posée à côté.

- Beaucoup de choses ?  
- Oooh, Soi, ce n'est pas une réponse, ça, fit-elle remarquer d'un ton taquin, s'approchant pour embrasser sa tempe et passer ses bras autour de son cou.

Un petit rire secoua sa partenaire et elle la sentit se détendre contre elle.

- Je pensais juste... Je devrais apprendre à maîtriser le bankai. Ce serait... bien.  
- Tu voudrais mon aide, peut-être ?  
- Je pensais pouvoir y arriver seule, mais...

Yoruichi descendit une de ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme pour le caresser, lentement. La frustration dans sa voix... Tout le monde ne pouvait pas être Kisuke et se forcer à apprendre à maîtriser le bankai en quelques jours. Elle se souvenait de ses entraînements incessants. Son meilleur ami pouvait parfois être insupportable, avec son génie.

- Ce n'est pas une honte, tu sais ?  
- J'ai juste l'impression que je ne suis pas loin, mais qu'il me manque une pièce du puzzle. Une minuscule petite pièce. Et impossible de mettre la main dessus.  
- Tu préfères continuer seule ou veux-tu que je te donne un coup de main ?

Soi Fon se saisit de son poignet et le serra doucement, tout en fermant les yeux. L'hésitationétait visible, malgré ses traits détendus. Mettre de côté sa fierté et accepter l'aide de sa mentor n'était pas si difficile, mais elle semblait déterminée à réussir seule.

- Je crois que je vais encore un peu essayer sans aide.  
- Si tu as besoin de moi...  
- Bien sûr que je n'hésiterai pas, Yoruichi-sama, fit-elle avec un sourire.


	18. Beach

_En toute honnêteté : je n'aime pas ce texte. Je l'ai affiné au maximum, mais je ne l'aime pas. Néanmoins, je n'ai pas de meilleure idée... Je m'en excuse. ^^;_

_Kimo : Soyons honnêtes - le fluff est probablement le but de cette série de drabble, au final :P Merci pour les compliments ça me touche beaucoup !_

* * *

**018. Beach**

Shinji gara la voiture et en descendit en s'étirant et en faisant craquer son dos. Kisuke vint ouvrir les portières, plus par politesse que par nécessité, laissant Yoruichi, Soi Fon et Hiyori sortir. La petite Vizard se tourna vers la plage avec un grognement, les bras croisés sur le torse.

- Quand on pense qu'il y a personne... fit-elle d'un ton songeur.  
- Avec c'temps, ce s'rait dommage d'pas en profiter, n'est-ce pas ? lui répliqua Shinji avec un large sourire.

Elle lui mit une claque à l'arrière du crâne et se tourna vers Soi Fon, qu'elle prit par le bras pour l'emmener avec elle sur le sable gris qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux. La jeune femme se laissa faire avec un sourire, sous le regard amusé de sa princesse.

- Elle est toujours aussi... dynamique, commenta Kisuke.  
- C'est un euphémisme, ça. Et donc, quand est-ce que les autres arrivent ?  
- D'vraient être là dans une petite demi-heure.

Yoruichi s'adossa à la voiture en regardant les deux hommes vider les quelques affaires de plage qui avaient été rangées dans le coffre. Elle daigna prendre son propre sac, qui contenait également les effets de Soi Fon, et partit rejoindre les deux autres femmes sur la plage.

- Je ne voudrais pas déranger, mais il faudrait que tu évites de brûler, Soi, tu ne crois pas ? fit-elle d'un ton taquin.

La jeune femme s'était débarrassée de ses chaussures et de son jean. A côté d'elle, Hiyori s'était déjà mise en maillot et avait sorti sa serviette pour s'installer, sans attendre les autres. Les pieds enfoncés dans le sable, Soi Fon se retourna avec un sourire.

- Et tu me proposes ton aide, je suppose, Yoruichi-sama, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Moi ? Jamais, enfin. Je suis innocente. Pure.  
- Qui pourrait croire ça ? Toi, pure ? fit remarquer Shinji en passant à côté d'elle.

Le sourire de Soi Fon se durcit légèrement et le Vizard l'ignora, laissant tomber les deux sacs qu'il transportait à côté de la serviette de la plus jeune, qui l'aida, non sans râler, à installer parasols et le reste des serviettes. Yoruichi s'approcha et posa sa main sur son bras.

- Tu ne devrais pas réagir comme ça, tu sais.  
- Je suis désolée. C'est juste...

Un vague mouvement de la main fut la seule explication. Du regard, Soi Fon suivit Kisuke qui venait d'arriver. La caresse sur son bras s'accentua et elle se relaxa peu à peu. Les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Hiyori ennuyait ses "frères", occupés à prendre soin l'un de l'autre, tout en la taquinant, et son demi-sourire en disant bien long sur son humeur.

Elle n'aurait pas du réagir ainsi, elle le savait. Mais c'était un réflexe, ancré en elle, comme le respect et l'art du combat. Elle ne supportait pas que l'on insulte sa princesse, même de façon aussi innocente et moqueuse. Une simple blague pouvait durcir toute son expression.

- Viens là. Je vais m'occuper de la crème solaire, tu vas te détendre et nous allons profiter. Une bonne journée en perspective, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je... Oui. Oui...  
- Je maudirais un autre jour tout les réflexes que l'on t'a inculquée quand tu étais enfant. Je suis une grande fille qui peut se défendre toute seule.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Soi Fon et Yoruichi lui vola un baiser. Elle lui retira ensuite son haut, l'invitant à venir s'installer avec elle sur les serviettes. Il fallait protéger sa peau pâle, si sensible à la chaleur. Une journée à la plage était bien moins amusante lorsque l'on revenait avec des coups de soleil et lorsque les fantômes d'une éducation passée revenait les hanter.


	19. Lost

_Et voici donc la suite de cette série de petites fics. Prompt du jour beaucoup plus inspirant pour moi~_

_Kimo : Tout dépend de mon inspiration au jour le jour. J'ai encore 11 prompts à remplir après celui-ci, donc... (dont certains vont être coton, mais c'est là l'intérêt du défi~). Et oui, _Beach_ n'est vraiment pas mon texte favori, mais.. C'est ça aussi de faire un défi à un texte par jour !_

_Anju-san : Merci beaucoup *^* comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas mon favori, je pense que c'est à cause du manque d'inspiration lié au prompt, mais je suis ravie de voir qu'il a tout de même plu à certains ! (et on a de nouveau du Shinji, ahah~)_

_KimiJongDa : Merci *^* Et je compte bien tenir jusqu'à la fin du mois avec ce défi !_

* * *

**019. Lost**

Soi Fon fit jouer le stylo entre ses doigts, songeuse. Un tour. Deux tours. Il retomba sur la table, roula jusqu'au sol, résonna sur le carrelage et elle soupira avant de le ramasser. A cette heure de la nuit, elle était la seule réveillée. Yoruichi lui avait demandé de veiller sur les autres pendant quelques temps, alors qu'elle-même repartait enquêter à Soul Society. Il fallait qu'ils en sachent plus sur ce qui agitait leur monde d'origine.

Un nouveau tour de stylo. Une chute, encore.

Un nouveau soupir.

Derrière elle, elle entendit un grognement à moitié endormi et le bruit caractéristique d'une colonne vertébrale en train de craquer. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Shinji, qui s'avançait vers la cafetière. Le bruit familier envahit le silence, accompagné des bâillements du Vizard. Quand le café fut prêt, une tasse fut posée devant elle.

T'crois pas que tu d'vrais dormir ?  
- Je peux te renvoyer la question, fit-elle, plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

La boîte de sucre atterrit à côté de la tasse, accompagnée d'une cuillère, puis Shinji s'avachit sur la chaise en face d'elle. Il était décidé à rester, donc. Elle reprit son stylo et tenta de se remettre à écrire, mais il n'y avait qu'un grand vide dans son esprit.

- On est deux idiots, hein ?  
- Je ne me comparerais pas à toi...  
- Oh, t'sais de quoi j'parle. Et puis, c'si vexant d'être comparé à moi ? Vraiment ?

Le sourire s'élargit. Était-il possible qu'il s'agrandisse encore ? Il y avait des cernes sous ses yeux, des marques bleuâtres qui s'étiraient et soulignaient son regard encore hanté de cauchemars. Kisuke était reparti au Japon pour s'assurer de leur sécurité et pour récupérer les dernières informations envoyées par Yoruichi. Le séjour n'allait pas durer plus de deux semaines, mais il semblait que c'était deux semaines de trop. Les nuits agitées et les réveils en sueur n'aidaient pas au repos.

Elle posa le premier mot sur le papier, puis le ratura. Cela ne devait pourtant pas être si compliqué, non ? L'odeur du café et de l'encre... Une tache éclot sur le papier alors qu'elle tenait le stylo en équilibre. Avec un soupir, elle déchira la feuille et la posa de côté.

- T'essayes d'écrire quoi ?  
- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Explique moi ce que tu voulais dire.  
- Ah... Curieuse, maint'nant, hein ?

Il prit une gorgée de café et s'adossa à sa chaise avec un soupir de contentement.

- Deux idiots qui ont trop l'habitude d'avoir certaines personnes avec eux.  
- Je ne suis pas perdue sans Yoruichi-sama !

Il ne répondit pas. L'exclamation était suffisante. Agacée, elle reprit sa tasse et touilla le café. Il n'avait pas prononcé le mot, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? "Perdu". Elle se devait d'être forte et indépendante. Elle se devait d'être là pour servir Yoruichi, mais également pour apporter son soutien aux exilés. En journée, ce n'était pas un problème. Et pourtant, au beau milieu de la nuit...

- Combien de temps ? Un mois qu'elle est partie ? T'dois être inquiète, non ?  
- C'est... plutôt ça, oui... Et impossible d'avoir des nouvelles.  
- Pas l'habitude d'pas être avec elle, plus l'inquiétude, c't'un mauvais mélange.

Elle hocha la tête et reposa son stylo. Cette nuit n'était pas la nuit pour écrire, même si elle en ressentait le besoin. Shinji ne la laisserait de toute façon pas faire.


	20. Cry

_Désolée pour le retard~ Et vous n'aurez probablement que celui-ci ce soir, parce que je viens d'arriver chez ma chère et tendre et que je suis un petit peu fatiguée, avouons-le. Et que _Fire Emblem : Awakening_ a occupé ma journée d'hier, ce qui explique mon retard. Oui. Parce que j'ai joué à un jeu. Qui est génial. Voilà._

_Donc... Texte du jour~ (et demain double dose)_

_Kimo : Ah, oui, un Shinji un peu décalé pour le chapitre 19, mais tout tient à l'interprétation de la bestiole (et de ses réactions face au manque de sommeil) merci pour la danse du courage o/_

* * *

**020. Cry**

Les explosions de Soi Fon étaient rare. La jeune femme, beaucoup plus sensible qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'être (quelle espionne, quelle garde du corps était obligée de refouler ses émotions à fleur de peau ? (Tous, lui aurait bien répondu Yoruichi)), buvait la ciguë jusqu'à la lie et s'étouffait sur de non-dits qu'il aurait été plus simple d'avouer. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Yoruichi pour le comprendre. L'éducation et une auto-discipline stricte, aveugle, n'avaient pas appris à sa partenaire à gérer ses émotions violentes. Yoruichi avait pris le temps de découvrir les petits indices, les yeux brillants, les phalanges blanchies, les épaules tendues ; elle avait appris à décoder ces petites touches qui teignaient les expressions de son corps, signes avant-coureur d'émotions que Soi Fon ne tenait plus en laisse.

Quand Yoruichi la vit remonter quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la salle d'entraînement, elle sut aussitôt que cela allait être un de ces journées là. La jeune femme était pâle et serrait le fourreau de son sabre entre ses mains. A bien y regarder, elle avait les yeux humides. Mauvais signe.

- Soi... ? Il y a un souci ?

Elle secoua la tête, violemment, et elle enserra plus fort le fourreau. Très mauvais signe. Yoruichi s'approcha doucement et passa sa main sous le menton de la jeune femme.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.  
- Je... n'ai vraiment... vraiment pas envie d'en parler, Yoruichi-sama.

Reniflement silencieux. Du pouce, Yoruichi caressa la mâchoire de sa partenaire, avant de déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Le tremblement qui la secouait se calma peu à peu, contrairement au reste.

- Je ne vais pas te forcer mais...  
- Ce n'est rien. Vraiment. Juste...

Soi Fon laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. Sa princesse la prit par le bras et l'amena vers la cuisine. Heureusement pour elles, les autres membres de leur petite famille déglinguée avaient décidé qu'aujourd'hui était un excellent jour pour sortir profiter de la campagne italienne. Une main en permanence posée sur la jeune femme, elle entreprit de lui préparer quelque chose de chaud à boire.

- C'est juste mon entraînement.  
- Frustrée parce que tu n'arrives pas à maîtriser le bankai ?  
- Non... Non, c'est...

Ce n'était pas pour cette raison ? Yoruichi haussa un sourcil en lui tendant la tasse fumante. Elle aurait pourtant parié... Certes, Soi Fon avait l'air plus frustrée et énervée que lorsque son entraînement n'apportait aucun résultat, mais il était normal d'être parfois plus sensible et affecté par l'échec. Si ce n'était pas pour cela...

- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler, dit-elle faiblement. Peut être un peu plus tard, Yoruichi-sama...

Elle s'essuya les yeux du dos de la main, n'attendant pas de réponse de l'autre femme, qui alla lui chercher un mouchoir. Sa curiosité venait certes d'être piquée au vif, mais elle allait devoir attendre un peu. Une fois que Soi Fon serait calmée et détendue... Elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait sa réponse.

**~o~**

- ... Au contraire, je trouve qu'il te va plutôt bien.  
- Yoruichi-sama !  
- Non, vraiment. Tu le caches bien, mais tu as des émotions puissantes. Violentes. Ton bankai... te ressemble vraiment beaucoup. Par contre, je suis d'accord, il n'est vraiment pas discret, ajouta-t-elle avec un large sourire.  
- Et ça t'amuse...

Sa princesse vint l'enlacer et embrassa les yeux encore humides. La frustration était compréhensible. Il y a des choses que Soi Fon ne voulait pas montrer. Son bankai les révélait tous à celui qui prenait la peine de les comprendre.


	21. Aloof

_L'inspiration est parfois une chose étrange, n'est-il pas ? Premier texte de la journée. Le deuxième devrait arriver dans la soirée :)_

_Kimo : Toutes ces danses me font sourire et me motivent :D ! Et oui, hein, quand on y réfléchit un peu, ce bankai est tout aussi parfait que le shikai... mais pas de la même façon._

_Anju-san : Merci *^* ah, oui, outes les théories qu'on peut avoir son intéressantes :D_

* * *

**021. Aloof**

Soi Fon posa son sac derrière le comptoir et s'étira avec un soupir. L'ouverture était presque finie. Elle était encore seule dans le café, mais ses collègues n'allaient probablement pas tarder. Kisuke avait, certes, tout fait pour qu'il ne soit plus nécessaire qu'ils travaillent, mais, comme d'autres dans leur petit groupe, elle avait décidé de garder l'habitude. Ainsi, le moindre coup dur financier n'allait pas les prendre par surprise. Leurs premières années parmi les humains avaient suffit à les marquer durablement. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle travaillait dans ce café, mais elle le trouvait agréable. Plus que le dernier.

Derrière elle, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer une petite demoiselle aux grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux longs et tressés reposant sur son épaule. Soi Fon releva la tête et la salua d'un hochement, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la cafetière. L'autre femme ne s'en offusqua pas, habituée, et vint poser ses affaires à côté des siennes. Du bout des lèvres, elle fredonnait une comptine italienne aux paroles incompréhensibles.

- Est-ce que j'aurai droit à un sourire, aujourd'hui, au moins ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Oooh, Soi Fon, tu m'as comprise !

Elle ne répondit pas. La cafetière était presque prête, les tasses propres, les coupelles en place. L'agitation habituelle de sa collègue envahit le silence qui tentait de s'installer entre elles, dans le cliquetis des verres et les chansons d'antan. Olivia était une de ces personnes trop curieuses et trop intelligentes, mais elle avait la décence de ne pas poser mille et une questions à la fois.

- Tu veux t'occuper du comptoir ou du service ce matin, _bella_ ?  
- Comptoir de préférence.  
- Allons, allons, tu n'as pas besoin d'être sur la défensive avec moi !  
- Olivia, j'essaye de travailler.

L'autre femme lui tapota l'épaule avec un sourire maternel. Pour quelqu'un de plus jeune, beaucoup plus jeune, qu'elle (et même en termes humains, Olivia n'était pas bien vieille, du haut de ses vingt-trois ans), l'humaine avait rapidement pris l'étrange habitude de se comporter comme si elle était sa mère. Quelque part, Soi Fon était sûre que si celle-ci rencontrait Shinji, ou même Kisuke, ils s'allieraient pour materner leur petite famille (qui n'en avait pourtant pas besoin).

- Tu sais bien que personne ne va rentrer à cette heure-ci, tu peux te détendre.  
- Je ne...  
- Tu es complètement tendue. Va t'asseoir, prends-toi un café, ça te fera du bien. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi distante avec nous, tu le sais, ça ?

Sans plus de cérémonie, la petite demoiselle poussa Soi Fon vers une des chaises qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir et alla lui préparer une tasse. Très bien, puisqu'elle n'avait visiblement pas le choix...

- Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte, au moins ?  
- Me rendre compte de... ?  
- D'accord, ça, c'est un "non", ou je ne m'y connais pas ! Ah... _Santa Maria_, tu es terrible, tu es au courant ?

Olivia n'attendit pas de réponse et disparut dans l'arrière-boutique, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec des _sfogliatelle_ à l'odeur appétissante. Elle avait du aller faire un petit tour dans la pâtisserie d'à côté... Avec un sourire, elle vint lui en mettre une dans les mains.

- Merci mais... J'ai déjà mangé ce matin, Olivia.  
- Ah, tu vas vraiment y résister ? Et puis il n'y a pas mieux pour se rapprocher d'un collègue qu'une bonne pâtisserie chaude, tu ne crois pas ?  
- ... Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais me rapprocher.  
- _Santa Maria, Santa Maria_, marmonna la petite demoiselle. Ah, on verra bien comment cela se passera pendant les jours qui viennent, n'est-ce pas ? Mais mange, mange, tu verras, c'est une pâtisserie délicieuse !

Elle repartit s'occuper de la salle, nettoyant les tables et préparant les chaises, et elle arracha presque un sourire à Soi Fon. Olivia était envahissante, à sa façon, et elle se devait de garder ses distances, malgré les insistances de l'humaine. Tout était tellement plus compliqué, lorsque que l'on s'attachait à des mortels. C'était une simple protection. Même les amitiés pouvaient tordre le cœur.


	22. Blood

_D'accord. Ne me croyez pas quand je dis que je posterais le soir même. J'ai contemplé le prompt et j'ai été incapable de sortir quoi que ce soit avant aujourd'hui. Tsk tsk tsk, je suis une vilaine auteure. Heureusement, j'ai déjà une idée pour celui du jour._

_YoruSoi : Oops, désolée, la suite n'est... que maintenant (à minuit je dormais déjà, ahah... oui. Je sais ^^)_

_Kimo : Italienne, effectivement, ils sont encore à Naples :D et certes, un travail avec du public et Soi Fon, cela parait un drôle de choix, je le reconnais, et je ne m'étendrais pas sur les raisons de ce choix. Mais promis, j'y avais un tout petit peu réfléchi quand même ^_^;_

* * *

**022. Blood**

_Des rêves en rouge et noir. Fallait-il que le sang soit si rouge, que les ombres soient si noires ? Le contraste sur le blanc, sur le mat. Une odeur, trop forte, envahissante. Ne manquait que la douleur, mais qu'était-elle, dans les cauchemars ? Une note de bas de page, un ajout éthéré et inexistant. Et pourtant, le rouge, l'écarlate envahissant, s'infiltrant dans toutes les lézardes, à travers le noir... Étouffantes, étouffantes effluves, qui lui serrent la gorge, qui font monter les larmes à ses yeux._

_Le goût du fer qui ne quitte pas sa bouche lui donne envie de vomir. Elle le connait, elle y est habituée (n'est-ce pas là un de ses malheurs ?). Elle le porte sur ses mains, elle, l'héritière d'une famille aux mains souillées de sang, et pourtant, pourtant... Tout empeste. L'odeur violente lui donne envie de débecqueter. Elle ne devrait pas, loin, loin, loin en elle-même, s'étonner d'être encore affectée par l'âcre, par le rouge, par le noir, elle qui porte le sang de ceux qui sacrifient tout sur l'autel de l'ordre._

_Et pourtant, cette image, ce rouge sur ce blanc, ces lézardes sur la chair pâle, cette noirceur qui l'envahit, cette image la terrorise._

Yoruichi rouvrit les yeux, un long frisson glacé rampant le long de sa peau. A côté d'elle, Soi Fon était lovée contre son flanc, les poings serrés. Des rêves en rouge et noir... Du bout des doigts, elle effleura l'épaule pâle de sa partenaire, qui ne bougea pas. Elle avait l'air sereine, les traits détendus, la respiration lente. De l'épaule, ses caresses descendirent vers le bras, puis la main. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui l'avait réveillée en sueur. Tant mieux.

Parfois, elle s'étonnait de ne pas trouver de taches de sang sur leurs doigts entrelacés. Son nom était accompagné de banalités qui lui semblaient maintenant étranges et horribles. Changer de vie pouvait avoir cet effet, se dit-elle avec un pauvre sourire. Pouvait-on traverser deux des plus terrifiantes guerres que le monde avait connu sans réviser un peu ses jugements ? Le sang humain coulait si facilement. Etait-ce une raison suffisante pour ne pas y prendre garde ?

Sous sa main, Soi Fon bougea légèrement. Ses cils papillonnèrent et elle finit par lever un regard vers sa princesse, les yeux encore plein de brume.

- Yoruichi-sama...?  
- Rendors-toi, ce n'est rien.

Finalement, peut-être avait-elle bien fait d'arracher Soi Fon à cet univers feutré du Gotei. Elle avait souffert, comme ils avaient tous soufferts, dans la faim et le froid, elle avait connu les mêmes horreurs que celles qui avaient agité les hommes... Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient tous un toit et de quoi se nourrir, dans la nuit, elle se disait que, peut-être, peut-être que tout était pour le mieux, parce que sa partenaire était avec elle, indépendante, fière, forte, parce qu'elle était là et qu'elle n'était pas lâchée, seule, perdue, dans un univers froid qui ne se serait pas préoccupé de ses sentiments, seulement du sang qu'elle était capable de faire couler.


	23. Tower Block

**023. Tower Block**

La valise atterrit sur le lit et fut rapidement suivie par une Soi Fon épuisée. Pour s'assurer un minimum de discrétion, vu la quantité astronomique d'affaires à déménager entre Naples et le Japon, ils avaient été obligés de prendre l'avion plutôt que de rentrer en shunpo avec leurs affaires sur leurs bras. Yoruichi s'assit à côté d'elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Contente d'être arrivée, peut-être ?  
- Je déteste... déteste... déteste prendre l'avion, fit-elle avec frustration. Trop de temps, trop d'humains, trop de tout.  
- Mais nous sommes arrivées, ma petite Soi. Tu vas pouvoir te reposer.

Elle se pencha vers sa partenaire et l'embrassa. Un petit bruit de contentement lui répondit et elle leva les mains pour les enfoncer dans les cheveux de Yoruichi. Il y avait encore beaucoup à faire : l'appartement était presque vide de tout meuble, en dehors du lit et des penderies, il fallait défaire leurs valises... Préparer leur future maison pour les années à venir... Elle la vit fermer les yeux, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Les mains de Yoruichi descendirent sur sa gorge, lentement, et Soi Fon laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. Les baisers effleurèrent sa mâchoire et se glissèrent dans son cou. Frisson. La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux à demi et serra ses doigts dans les mèches noires, avant de l'attirer vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, Yoruichi-sama, murmura-t-elle, la maintenant pourtant proche, si proche d'elle.

L'autre femme ne lui répondit pas. Déboutonner sa chemise ne lui prit pas longtemps et, avec un sourire que Soi Fon ne connaissait que trop bien, elle repoussa les pans du vêtement pour embrasser son torse.

- C'est, au contraire... le parfait... parfait moment, finit-elle par souffler en lui retirant son soutien-gorge.

**~o~**

Avec un petit grognement de mécontentement, Yoruichi se força à s'extirper des draps pour extraire le communicateur que lui avait confié Kisuke. Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit. Soi Fon se rapprocha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Avec un sourire, sa princesse activa le communicateur.

- Quelque chose de grave, Kisuke ?  
- Du tout, Yoruichi-san, je voulais juste vous demander si vous vous étiez bien installées. Tout va bien ?  
- Oh.. Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas, l'appartement a été joyeusement baptisé, répondit-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Elle lança un coup d'oeil à Soi Fon, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Ah... Excellente nouvelle, bien, bien, parfait. Vous viendrez ce soir ?  
- Je ne sais pas. J'aurais peut-être l'occasion de profiter un peu plus de ce nouveau lit. Il y a encore... pas mal de choses à faire, après tout.

Il n'y eu qu'un simple "hm-mh" au bout du fil. Kisuke n'attendit pas plus de détails pour couper la communication et la princesse jeta l'appareil dans ses affaires. Avec un sourire, elle se lécha les doigts. La rougeur sur les joues de sa partenaire s'accentua. Parfait. Tout était exactement comme elle le voulait.


	24. Drama

_Je ne ferais pas de commentaire sur mon activité, ahem. :D_

_YoruSoi : Et... voilà la suite~ désolée~_

* * *

**024. Drama**

Déménager avait toujours son lot de soucis. Une chaussette perdue, un haut favori égaré, des meubles refusant de se mettre à leur place, des allers-retours incessants à cause de l'indécision... Un simple incident pouvait rapidement devenir un véritable drame.

Surtout quand Rose était impliqué.

Avec un soupir, Soi Fon posa la caisse qu'elle venait de monter au troisième étage de l'immeuble dans lequel l'autre Vizard allait vivre. Yoruichi se glissa entre ses jambes avec un ronronnement et sauta sur le carton. Elle se hissa sur ses deux pattes arrières.

- J'exige une pause !  
- Yoruichi-sama, tu ne vas pas commencer... Il y a encore pas mal de cartons à déplacer, tu es au courant ?

D'un bond souple, la chatte atterrit sur son épaule. Avec un soupir, Soi Fon se mit à la grattouiller derrière une oreille et redescendit quatre à quatre les escaliers, malgré les protestations de sa princesse qui en exigeait plus. Dehors, Shinji s'était installé sur le dossier d'une des chaises, des écouteurs coincés dans ses oreilles, suivant du regard son meilleur ami qui s'agitait dans tous les sens.

- Est-ce qu'il va finir par se calmer ?

Le Vizard haussa les épaules et retira un de ses écouteurs. Il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir avec lui sur l'autre chaise. Elle accepta l'invitation d'un hochement de tête. Yoruichi descendit sur ses genoux, caressant le poignet de sa partenaire de sa queue.

- T'sais... C'Rose hein. On attend l'reste du convoi et ça d'vrait être bon, normalement.  
- Comment est-ce qu'il a pu accumuler autant...?  
- J'en sais rien. Mais au moins on aura pas à traîner l'piano à queue jusqu'en haut... ça, on paye des gens pour.

Un bruit agacé redirigea l'attention de Soi Fon vers la chatte roulée en boule sur ses genoux, qui attendait, encore et toujours, de recevoir un peu plus qu'une simple grattouille. Avec un sourire amusé, Shinji contemplait les jeux de la princesse pour accaparer l'intégralité de sa concentration. Mais celle-ci avait la tête ailleurs. Ses yeux passaient de la boule de poils noirs à Shinji, pour aller ensuite sur Rose, avant de repartir sur un Love navré en train de lire dans un coin, pour repasser sur Yoruichi, et ainsi de suite.

Nouveau bruit agacé. La chatte se releva et s'étira, lentement, plantant ses griffes dans les cuisses de la jeune femme, qui se raidit d'un coup.

- Yoruichi-sama... !

La chatte descendit d'un bond souple. La queue battante, elle alla se réfugier derrière les caisses restantes que Soi Fon devait aller monter. La jeune femme leva un regard perdu vers Shinji, qui roula les yeux.

- Elle s'rait presque pire qu'Rose.  
- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi...  
- Un drame d'la vie quotidienne.


	25. Search

**025. Search**

- Tu sais quoi ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que je te reverrais dans ces circonstances.

Kuukaku lui adressa un large sourire et leva sa coupelle de saké, geste auquel Yoruichi répondit sans attendre. Tout se glissait parfaitement en place, malgré le temps. Les rouages étaient à peine usés et leurs discussions rencontraient peu d'arrêts et d'étonnements. Pour deux nobles qui avaient radicalement changées leurs vies, c'était une surprise sans en être une.

- C'est pas comme si j'allais me laisser trouver aussi facilement.  
- N'oublie pas, rien ne peut me résister !  
- Il me semblait, pourtant...

Avec un rire, Yoruichi la resservit généreusement. L'alcool n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, bien au contraire, et lui rappelait les premières années qu'elle avait passé au Japon, l'odeur qui suivait en permanence Kisuke. Mais elle souriait pour ne pas montrer l'inquiétude qui s'était attachée à cette effluve, à ce goût si médiocre et particulier.

- Si tu parles de ce à quoi je pense, tu te trompes très lourdement.  
- Tu l'aurais eu, donc ? Le pauvre, répondit Kuukaku d'un ton moqueur.

Elle fit jouer l'alcool dans la coupelle. Un peu de liquide éclaboussa ses doigts et elle reposa le récipient pour les porter à sa bouche. Elle avait été l'évidence même pour Shinji, pour les Vizards, alors qu'ils se connaissaient encore mal, et pourtant, une de ses plus vieilles amies n'arrivait pas à voir ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment caché.

- Je crois que tu cherches un peu loin...  
- Vraiment ?  
- Déjà parce que le jour où quelqu'un réussira à faire en sorte que Kisuke regarde quelqu'un d'autre que Shinji, Tokyo sera un désert de sable et de sel.

Elle éclata d'un rire tonitruant en regardant l'expression qui s'était peinte sur le visage de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci était probablement en train d'hésiter entre une vexation certaine, une tristesse mal placée pour une histoire qui n'avait jamais existé et une curiosité grandissante.

- Tu n'as...?  
- Jamais eu de sentiments autres que fraternels et amicaux pour cette terreur de scientifique, non. Et c'est probablement mieux pour ma santé mentale, oui.

L'éclat qui s'alluma dans les yeux de Kuukaku fit s'agrandir le sourire déjà large de Yoruichi. Il n'y avait que quelques indices à donner. La réponse n'était pas dure à trouver une fois que l'on savait ce qu'il y avait à chercher.

- Sans rire ?  
- Pourquoi est-ce que je résisterais à mon adorable et dévouée partenaire, dis moi ?  
- Parce qu'elle est jeune, qu'elle est ta garde du corps, que... D'accord, je sais, que ce soit une femme jouait plutôt en sa faveur, j'avoue.  
- Et puis elle n'est plus ma garde du corps depuis longtemps. Même si j'avoue qu'elle agit toujours comme s'il fallait absolument garder mon corps de ceux qui sont un peu trop insistant, et c'est adorable, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

La curiosité prit le pas et les questions fusèrent. Soi Fon était un sujet sur lequel elle était capable de s'étendre sans même s'en rendre compte. Les deux coupelles furent celles qui achevèrent la bouteille. Et peut-être était-ce parce que la discussion prenait un tour moins pénible, peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle restait insouciante, mais cette fois-ci, l'alcool lui parut moins amer.


	26. Cuisine

**026. Cuisine**

- Dehors. Dehors, je t'ai dis, Yoruichi !

La princesse ne daigna pas bouger ses fesses de l'épaule de Rose et, suite à un coup de patte vicieux, il n'essayait pas de la prendre pour la faire redescendre. Il lança un coup d'œil désespéré à Soi Fon, trop occupée à essayer de se retenir de rire pour venir l'aider, et finit par abandonner le peu de décence qu'il tentait de maintenir.

- Sale bête ! Descend maintenant ou je t'étripe ! Je ferais une descente de lit avec ta fourrure !  
- Rose !

Avec un feulement, Yoruichi enfonça une dernière fois ses griffes dans l'épaule du Vizard avant de descendre, la queue droite et la tête haute. Non sans un rictus, celui-ci examina l'état de sa chemise avant de se tourner vers Soi Fon.

- Je n'y peux rien s'il n'y a qui ça qui la fait réagir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton presque innocent.  
- Dois-je rappeler que je suis la personne la plus jeune se trouvant actuellement dans cet appartement...?  
- Si tu veux parler d'âge et de maturité, j'oserais rappeler que Shinji est l'un des plus âgés du groupe et également l'un des plus idiots, donc... je n'accepte pas l'argument.

La jeune femme roula les yeux et soupira d'un air exaspéré. Puis, d'un geste sec, elle l'invita à la suivre dans la cuisine. Que les "taquineries" entre Rose et Yoruichi dérivent n'était pas sa principale préoccupation, même si elle ne supportait que rarement les menaces (parfois beaucoup plus inventives) que le Vizard pouvait inventer pour faire déguerpir la chatte. Pour deux personnes s'entendant aussi bien en temps normal, ils étaient capables des pires vacheries quand ils étaient d'humeur.

Ce qui était courant depuis que Yoruichi avait interdiction de rentrer dans la cuisine quand Rose était présent.

- Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle ne se remette pas à gratter à la porte, comme la dernière fois, marmonna le Vizard en sortant tous les ustensiles dont il avait besoin.

- Je lui ai demandé de ne pas le faire, mais elle n'a rien promis.  
- Elle va se sentir idiote quand elle va comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Soi Fon hocha la tête avec un rire silencieux. Une simple interdiction... Voilà tout ce qui suffisait pour que Yoruichi devienne encore plus curieuse et veuille absolument savoir ce qui était en train de se tramer derrière son dos. Ce qu'elle aurait su bien trop rapidement si personne ne lui avait interdit. C'était le serpent en train de se mordre la queue.

- Donc... Continuons les leçons, si tu le veux bien ?  
- Je t'écoute.


End file.
